qq847fandomcom-20200214-history
The lotioning
Something happened a little over a year ago that I had pretty much forgotten about until a few days ago. It's definitely not terrifying like a lot of the stories here, but still makes me wonder "what if." It was around 5pm on a Saturday. I was coming home from work and stopped to check the mail. I live in Chicago, so like a lot of apartment buildings, mine has a door that opens into a small vestibule with all of the mailboxes and another door that leads up to the apartments. Normally I walk into the vestibule and shut the door when I check the mail, but today I decided to check the mail while propping the door open with my foot, don't know why. Once I get my mail and flip through it, I turn to shut the door and see a tall, skinny Asian kid (early 20s) standing behind me with a balaclava covering everything but his eyes. I knew he didn't live here (there's only 6 of us), but figured he was visiting someone. I was a little startled because I didn't expect him to be there, so I hastily apologized and proceeded through the next door up to my apartment. I'm on the top floor and decided to step to the side and let him pass me so he wouldn't see which apartment I was going into (even though he just saw me at my mailbox and could easily figure that out, but whatever). As soon as I turned around, he seemed caught off guard, muttered something, and quickly turned and left the building. I didn't feel scared by this person and initially I didn't think anything of him. I went up to my apartment where my roommates were watching tv. I said hi to them and turned to shut the door when one of them asked me what was on my back. I had no idea what they were talking about and went to a mirror where I discovered some kind of white liquid had been squirted down my entire back, mostly on my butt. It had to have been the guy from downstairs. There was no other explanation. It was such a weird feeling to know someone had been able to do this without me knowing. Why would he pick me? Why was he trying to follow me to my apartment? What was he planning on doing when we got there? It was oddly violating. The substance turned out to be lotion. It took a few washes and a ruined faux fur hood (I learned the hard way not to put those in the dryer), but it eventually came out. Here's a picture for reference. http://imgur.com/RkWXa7k This story is definitely lighter than most on this sub, but hopefully it was at least a little entertaining. I didn't think too much of it after a while, but still makes me wonder what he might have had planned if he really was going to follow me home. Category:LetsNotMeet stories